


It's Alright

by Mushy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little, Angst, Fluff, Gen, GhostSchlatt - Freeform, Ghostbur, Loss of Memory, goat schlatt, idk - Freeform, small schlatt, they soft, theyre in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy/pseuds/Mushy
Summary: Wilbur arrives in the afterlife and runs into a friend.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	It's Alright

Wilbur is drowning. Well, that's not exactly true. He's surrounded by water, but he can breath. He floats, staring at what he thinks is up, but there's no way to know for sure. It's dark, there's nothing to see but a few bubbles every now and then. He can't remember how he got here, or what 'here' is. 

Wilbur is…moving. That is, sort of true. He doesn't think he's moving, but the rush of water tells him otherwise. Wilbur is floating, he knows this to be true. He can see the sky, his body breaching the water. His eyes squint, his arms and legs starfished. He hits his head, it doesn't hurt but he doesn't know if it should have. He turns his head and is met with the sandbank, it seems he was carried by the water. 

He trudges out, surprisingly light. As he looks down he notices that he isn't wet, at all. He's also pleasantly…warm, which isn't something you'd expect from being underwater. Or maybe it is, he doesn't know. He starts moving, he doesn't know where he's going, just that he is. 

He's been walking, but it feels more like floating. He doesn't know for how long, but his feet don't hurt. Nothing hurts. That's not true. There's a dull ache in his chest, but it's easily ignored. It's dark now, or has been for a while. There's light in the distance, it's dull but it's there. 

It gets brighter as he grows closer and he takes in more of his surroundings. He stares down at his hands, grey toned and shaking. Surrounded by trees, he looks behind him and doesn't remember where he came from. He must have always been going towards the light. No, not like that. That's already happened. 

There's a small house, a quaint thing really. He can hear muffled movement, someone else is here. He cautiously opens the door and ducks into the house. It's…nice, very cozy. Nothing happens until a small ram walks into the foyer. 

"Will?" The small Ram asks. 

He knows him, this Ram. They know each other. 

",,, Schlatt?" And with that, his skin gains colour. He's still pale but it's tinted pink and his head doesn't feel like it's filled with cotton. 

"It's about bloody time you got here, I've been waiting," Schlatt stomps his little hooves over to Wilbur. 

Wilbur grins wide and picks Schlatt up so that they're eye level "Schlatt!" He hugs him close. 

“You’re such a sap, put me down!” The little ram struggled against Wilburs hold.

“No way! I haven't seen you in,,,” He tried to remember, but there seemed to be a block.

His grip lessened, though Schlatt stayed with him, his hands on Wilburs shoulders. “It’s alright, I don’t remember some things either,” Schlatt said softly

Wilbur nodded and regained his smile, happy to see his friend again. “Well, that’s okay,” He held him with one arm “So, where are we?”

Schlatt squirmed around to get comfortable “I don’t know, I’ve been here a little while,”

Wilbur nodded, looking around the house "Have we always been here?" 

Schlatt sighed "You'll get over that, it'll take a while," He played his small hand on wilburs face, "You just got here, from where I don't know, I've been here for a few months at least," 

"Oh," Wilbur continued looking around. 

"I don't remember much, but a few days ago I knew you would show up, I remembered you," His big eyes crinkled, smiling. 

"Oh," He smiled back and started walking, "So, what were you doing?" 

"Follow," Even though he's still being held he directed Wilbur into the kitchen. 

As soon as the door opened Wilbur was met with the most amazing smell, he wondered how he didn't notice before. His jaw dropped and he stared at the kitchen. It was cute, fully stocked. Finally his eyes landed on the source of the smell. A pie. An apple pie. 

"Did you make this?" He asked softly. 

Schlatt nodded "Yes, it should help," He stared nervously. 

Wilbur places schlatt on the table, his little hooves clacking on the wood. 

"What should it help with?" Wilbur picked the pie up. 

"Oh just your,,, health, it's good to eat," He pulled his sleeves. 

"Ah, thank you!" He picked up the knife next to the pie and took a slice. 

He took a bite, it was delicious. He went to congratulate Schlatt on his skills, but he was stopped by a splitting pain. His head ached and his chest felt as if he had been stabbed. He fell to the floor and held his head, whining as so many memories replayed. Images flashed through his mind, of young kids running around playing with pretend swords. Of those same kids, older now. Experienced. Of being lost, no one around him. Memories of a lady, a fox. Of walls that you couldn't see over. Flashes of family being found again, of those kids finding their way back. A man with wings wouldn't leave his side. Two boxes, a boat and a courtroom. The sound of buttons everywhere, of a faceless man. Fire burning and animals slaughtered. Memories of bees and words and singing. A song. There was a song. The tune replays and replays and replays inside Wilbur's head. His skin brightening with every new memory, every new image he saw.

He didn't hear Schlatts hooves clicking on the ground, didn't feel his hand on his shoulder until the pain started to subside. 

"Will? Wilbur? Are you okay?" Schlatt asked once Wilbur had recovered a little bit, his eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah I just remembered that I,,," His eyes widened, "I remember! I remember things!" 

Schlatt smiled "How much do you remember?" 

"I remember,,, I remember L'manberg, Tommy and Tubbo," He smiled, "Technoblade, Jack and,,, Dream,"

Schlatt nodded "What about them?" 

"Tommy and Technoblade, they're my brothers," He smiled fondly, "Tubbo is, president? Dream he did,,, something, a bad something," 

"Yeah, he's done a few things, some bad some good," He rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "Anything else?" 

"I had a son, and there was a man with wings," He subconsciously rubbed his chest, where two scars lie, "I don't remember what you did though?" 

Schlatt sighed "I don't either, but I remember mainly everything else I think," He scrunched his face, "I think I did bad things," A feeling, unlike one he had felt before, crept up his spine. He stared at his hands and swore that he saw dirt, blood. Broken fingernails and a bottle. He's taller, more human. But there's, something wrong. There's always something wrong.

Wilbur pet his head "I think it's fine now though, it's just us, we can forget all we want, it just leaves space for more memories," 

"Don't get too soft on me," Schlatt chided, hitting his hand away, "There is one thing I remember differently though, I don't remember the L in Manberg," 

Wilburs brow furrowed "No there,,, there definitely was one," 

Schlatt shrugged "Well, whatever," He started pushing at Wilbur's legs until he stood up "We need to think of a name for this place," 

Wilbur picked Schlatt up again "Why did we leave? L'manberg I mean?" 

"Wilbur, we're dead," 

"Oh," His skin dimmed a bit, but as quick as it did it was back to being bright again "Well, that's alright, at least it's not wet," 

Schlatt quirked a brow, except he doesn't have eyebrows so it was quite strange "What? Whatever, take me to the living room, we have cable," 

Wilbur laughed "Alright Schlatt, what do you want to watch?" 

They sat on the couch, Schlatt on Wilburs lap like a small child. The TV was playing some show that they laughed at. They were happy, stress free and unburdened by unwanted memories. They would wait, wait for days until the next time the water ripples. 


End file.
